Jus
by BenjaminFrankkZhang
Summary: Jayden Smith, a half-blood, was sent on a mission. He doesn't know by whom or why. Roaming the world, he gets to enjoy life. But only when he is not running from people trying to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Riordan's book franchise. Doing this for fun. Don't know how accurate it'll be (promise I'll try). Enjoy**

It was late in the afternoon; I had been walking for over 10 hours right now. If I was a full mortal, I would've had already collapsed in one of the fields, forests or dunes I passed along the way.

The trip was draining. I encountered several monsters along the way, and more and more seemed to come.

After all these hours of walking I decided to stop in an open field to make camp. As soon as I set up the tent and put the sleeping bag on the floor, I collapsed. It's tiring being a half-blood (_The powers are cool, but try being hunted 24/7. not. cool. man_).

When I woke up, I peeked through the tent. The sun was scorching. I must have slept for, I guess about 12 hours, by the position of the sun.

I proceeded with the usual routine, change my clothes putting the classic black jeans but opting out of the black hoodie for a white tank top (_Thank the gods I have one of those_).

I looked to see if I had my necklace, bracelets and my trusty sword, _Stormbreaker_. I looked at the blade to see my reflection. My blond hair was messy, had bags under my blue eyes and it looks like I was finally getting tanner.

After about 30 minutes, I ate and disassembled the camp. That's when I sensed something moving in the woods a few feet away. Instinctively, I grabbed my sword.

It was a wolf coming out of the woods, a big one.

What I saw next was the coolest thing ever. While heading in my direction, the wolf started to transform, morphing into a woman. When she got closer, she decided to speak.

"Hello Jayden. I was waiting for you."

Still in shock after what I saw, I mustered all my strength and said: "hi".

"Do you know who I am?" Said the woman.

"Yes, Lady Lupa". As I said it, I pushed a button in _Stormbreaker_ and the sword turned into a very large Escrima stick (look it up, _Nightwing_ uses it). "The transformation was sick!" I said excitedly. "On a more serious note, I was hoping you can explain to me why I was sent here."

The goddess ignored my comment, turned around and started walking. As she was moving farther away, she asked: "Are you coming or what?"

I ran a bit to catch up and then walked alongside her.

After a few minutes, we arrived in the supposed meeting place, a large one story brick house. Looked like the bear castle I'd seen in the movie Golden Compass (loved the movie, still haven't read the book).

It was packed with wolves, must have counted about 20 or 30. All growling at me.

We walked to the end of the throne room. When Lupa, took a seat (still in wolf form), all other wolves sat down as well.

She then looked at the crowd and proceeded to speak:

"Hello everyone, as you all know. When we get a new half-blood, we help him find the camp in Oakland Hills. But first, he must face off one of us to prove he is worthy". She then turned to me and said: "Choose, boy".

I looked around, every wolf looked menacing, as if they were starving and I was their meal.

I had settled for a normal looking wolf, not the biggest nor smallest. After explaining all the rules, we got into position. It was one vs one, and I decided to fight unarmed.

As soon as Lupa gave the signal, the grey wolf, who I discovered had a nickname of _Ripper _(I'm a lucky guy ~sarcasm voice), pounced on me.

Let me tell you, she was fast. Luckily, I was able to roll to the side and wait for my opponents next strike.

After a few minutes of dodging, I had a few scratches and one or two small cuts. We both were worn out. She was significantly slower now. When the _Ripper_ pounced once more, I was prepared. I side-stepped and was able to put my arms around her neck. She tried to struggle, but in the end, she was running out of air and tapped out.

I turned to Lupa, who looked impressed. "Congratulations" she said. "_Ripper _is one of my best fighters".

She then turned to the grey wolf, who was still panting and commanded. "Help him getting supplied. And show him the map of where he is supposed to go".

As I left the house, now ressuplied with food and water. I thanked Lupa and the _Ripper. _

I, then, headed in direction of camp.

One thought went through my head. _This is going to be fun_.

**AN: Hope you liked it. This is me writing what I think about when I'm roaming around. Fist time doing this. Any ideas, message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Riordan's book franchise. Doing this for fun. Don't know how accurate it'll be (promise I'll try). Enjoy**

The camp wasn't very far, maybe a day of walking. My companion on the trip was still a little bit salty after our battle, even though she said she wasn't.

We had been walking for five hours straight, that's when the Ripper finally decided to take a break.

After chugging an entire bottle of water in about 3.4 seconds and catching my breath, I asked: "What's your real name?"

To which she huffed and then responded: "None of your business"

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. _Noneofyourbusiness_, pretty name. Exotic. I like it."

Then, I really asked the question that was on my mind. "Who's Jackson?". I heard that name while grabbing supplies, sounded important.

The wolf hitched a little bit, surprised at what I said (The name, not the snarky comment). After thinking for a bit, she finally said: "I'm not at Iiberty to say, not my story to tell. There is enough content for a book or five". ;)

After walking for about five more hours, we ran into some empousai, which we handled quickly. I threw my big stick (grow up people) and impaled one of the enemies, while _Noneofyourbusiness_ ripped the other one's jugular.

Then we walked away Iike nothing ever happened.

It was nightfall when we finally could see the camp's entrance. Me and Ripper said our goodbyes and she went back to Lupa.

When I was a few feet from the tunnel, I heard a voice.

"Stop right there! Tell me who you are and what is your business here!"

"My name is Jay, Jayden Smith." I said. "Lupa sent me here. To train she said."

A few minutes later, stepped a boy from the shadows and started searching me. He confiscated _Stormbreaker_, that was in escrima form and asked me to follow him.

We walked for a bit, then we stopped so he could talk to another guard. Probably to warn the camp they had a new visitor (not sure if it's good or bad).

When we finally passed the tunnel, we could see the city. It glowed, all the little houses and villas were lit.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter" the guard said. "Come on, follow me. We will show you your quarters."

The quarters were a little room in one of the houses next to a large stadium. The guard, whose name I discovered was Frank, a son of Mars, told me to get a good rest as I would fight tomorrow. Something about placement in cohorts.

As soon as I laid in the bed, I was lost to the realm of Morpheus.

I found myself in a forest, it was night. The moon shone through the trees leaving beautiful spots of light in the forest.

What I saw next was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Up ahead there was a girl sitting on a rock, she must've been around 17 or 18. The moonlight was illuminating her face, she looked divine. With her eyes closed, she started singing a beautiful melody. I listened for a few minutes, until she stopped. She was startled by something, a shadowed figure stood behind her. When I was about to warn her of the danger near, I woke up to a knock in my door. Damn you Frank!

**AN: Hope you liked it. This is me writing what I think about when I'm roaming around. Any ideas, message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Riordan's book franchise. Doing this for fun. Don't know how accurate it'll be (promise I'll try). Enjoy**

After I woke up, still a bit mad at frank, I kept wondering who was that girl. I had never seen her before in my life. Ever since my fifteenth birthday, I started having these dreams. They have always created a lot of questions and never gave me answers. I decided to ignore it and ready myself for the day.

Apparently, I would have to fight today. Determine whether I'm welcomed within the camp community, prove my worth. It's supposed to determine my rank and the cohort I would be accepted into.

After brushing my teeth, I went to the washer-drier and picked up my clothes. _Damn_, these people have it good. I had to wash myself in rivers for a month, here they have showers and HOT water. _You know how hard it is to find this stuff?!_

I put on the trusty black jeans and the white tank top; I left the hoodie in the bag as it was hot. Then, I checked to see if the bracelets and the necklace were still on me, also making sure to grab the _Stormbreaker_. The Escrima sticks, which I connected to serve as a staf, were made out of Celestial Bronze, with hidden blades in each end. One was made of celestial bronze and the other of a combination of titanium and steel. This made the sticks effective against all beings, magical or human.

As soon as I grabbed my stuff, I left the house, meeting Frank on the front porch.

"Ready?" He asked. "Today is gonna be a big day. I hope you slept well, because your gonna have quite the challenge".

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Not much of a talker, I see. Come on, walk with me. I'll show you the way to the Colosseum."

After about five minutes, we arrived at the entrance.

"You're going to go through there." He said pointing at a gate and the tunnel behind it. "I'm gonna go to the other entrance and be in the front stands. Good luck."

"Thanks".

I stood at the colosseum gate. This place was enormous, and looked just like the one they have in Rome.

I entered the tunnel, and then the arena. As soon as I stepped foot in the battlefield the crowd started screaming (Probably because they expect a certain someone to be beat up).

Moments after, a horn was sounded and the public's attention shifted to a podium on the other side of the colosseum. There were two thrones, Julius Caesar style. One was empty and at the other one sat a woman of Hispanic descent, piercing black eyes, and glossy black hair. She, then, stood up, and addressed the crowd.

By some kind of magic, her voice boomed throughout the stadium: "Twelfth Legion, today we stand to see whether another demigod is worthy of this camp. As always, the new arrival will fight each of the Centurions (cohort leaders) until he or she is defeated. After the trials are over, the challenger picks from the cohorts he defeats, if he loses first try, the cohorts will agree on where the challenger will be placed." She then looked straight at me. "The only rules are that no foul play is allowed. Fighter, choose your weapon and armor". The woman then pointed to a rack full of shields, swords, spears, and other weapons.

"Not necessary, I'm okay" I said giving her a thumbs up.

She looked a little bit surprised, but then regained her posture. "LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!"

A very big guy entered the ring. Dark curls, blue eyes, extremely red lips (_was he drinking Kool-Aid or something?)._ "My name is Dakota, Centurion of the Fifth. Get ready to meet your fate" He said. Then, big guy started running towards me with a his sword. "AHHHH".

As he was getting closer, I got into fighting stance, staf in hand. When was ready to trample me like a rhinoceros, I side-stepped. He zoomed past me. Not meeting his target, he turned around, huffed, and then tried again. I side-stepped again. He charged at me once more, as I was going for the third side-step, he extended his sword arm to the side hitting me with the middle part of the blade, throwing me to the ground. The crowd went "ughhh", empathizing with the blow. Dakota looked at me and smirked, now he made me mad. With confidence, he went for another charge, looking to perform the same maneuver. This time I was ready, I charged forward as well, and when he extended his arm I ducked and turned, tripping him with my staf. As he was falling, I hit him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

The crowd went wild. Medics entered the arena with a gurney and struggled a bit to pick up the big guy. I looked at the podium, the woman's face was stoic, unreadable. "Enter the next Centurion", she said. The centurions from the fourth, third, and second cohorts were good fighters, however they were no match. They used gladii, were very good at offensive maneuvering, forcing me to stop and deflect the attacks with _Stormbreaker_. Nonetheless, they all met Dakota's fate.

After these battles I could see the hostess was liking the show. She then announced the leader of the first cohort, a tall but skinny guy, with blond hair and blue eyes. The audience was wild screaming his name: "OCTAVIAN! OCTAVIAN!...". He wore a full battle outfit, used a shield and held a sword, barely though, as it seemed to be too much weight for him to carry.

"Come meet your doom. You will go down by the mighty hand of Octavian, as it is the gods will!" he said. And, in my head, I said: _This guy is nuts_.

I readied myself in fighting stance and waited for him to charge. _Mr. Featherweight_ ran towards me. Expecting to defend against a sword attack, I tightened my grip on the staf. However, when he got closer, he made a golf-like movement with his blade throwing sand in my eyes, and used shield to knock me to the ground. He proceeded to kick me and, then, he turned to the bleachers to hear and incite praises from the crowd. He fights dirty. I wiped the sand from my face, eyes still red and said: "turn around boy, so I can beat your ass fairly".

The Centurion, surprised by the comment (and scared by his face), turned and ran towards me, swinging his sword in a downward motion. I was faster than him, so I was able to grab his sword-arm. When he tried to bump me with his shield, I shifted behind him and used my free arm to choke him. A couple minutes of struggle and the almighty _Featherweight_ was knocked out like a baby.

At the stand, the woman was smiling, almost as if holding down a laugh. She, then, stood up and left the podium. _Is this over?;_ I thought.

A couple of minutes later, the same woman entered the arena. She had exchanged a purple toga for an Imperial Gold armor. At a closer distance, he could see the tattoo on her forearm, the SPQR that all the campers had (seen one on Frank and every opponent), but he also saw a crossed sword and torch. A daughter of Bellona, goddess of war.

The woman then spoke: "You're good, I must admit. But let's see how you do against a Praetor".

**AN: Hope you liked it. This is me writing what I think about when I'm roaming around. Any ideas, message me.**


End file.
